prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 18, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The October 18, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 18, 2004 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Summary Edge bested Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat Match fewer than 24 hours before the fans would place one of the three in the ring against World Heavyweight Champion Triple H at Taboo Tuesday. The Cerebral Assassin was at ringside offering his thoughts and analysis, but we saw none of his usual mind games. There was just no way for him to focus his aggression with three different potential challengers. Instead, The Game watched and waited — hoping the three would damage each other beyond repair so close to the pay-per-view — as more than a million individual votes were cast. When Edge rolled up Benoit for the three-count, using the ropes for leverage, we had a Triple Threat winner. But it was still in the fans’ hands as to who would win the ultimate prize: a chance to capture the World Heavyweight Championship at Taboo Tuesday. A momentous RAW also saw Shelton Benjamin win a Six-Man Elimination Match for the Taboo Tuesday endorsement of none other than Mr. McMahon himself. But Shelton proved to be much more concerned with the votes of the public, rather than the singular vote of Mr. McMahon. One man who hoped to impress the Peepulation going into Taboo Tuesday was Christian, but he fell victim to Benjamin's T-Bone Suplex. Chris Jericho may have used the results of that match as a window into what awaits him at Taboo Tuesday, where he had 15 different possible opponents. That is, if he had the energy to watch a match after giving his all in a tag-team battle earlier in the evening. After taking a vicious clothesline from the animal Batista, Y2J simply had to tap when Flair locked in the Figure Four. From that match Jericho got a look at Batista, a big man who hopes to get a shot at the Intercontinental Championship at Taboo Tuesday. Jericho's partner on RAW, Randy Orton got one last chance to have it out with Flair before the fans placed them in one of three precarious circumstances at the pay-per-view, a Falls Count Anywhere Match, a Submission Match or a Steel Cage Match. And Gene Snitsky sent a clear message to Kane by way of Eugene on Monday night. First, Snitsky defeated Eugene after a pump-handle slam. Then, the unapologetic newcomer blasted William Regal with a steel chair. At Taboo Tuesday, it would be a Weapon of Choice Match between Snitsky and Kane, and WWE fans decided if a steel chair, a chain or a lead pipe was totally legal. Results ; ; *Snitsky defeated Eugene (3:25) *Victoria & Nidia & Stacy Keibler defeated Trish Stratus & Molly Holly & Gail Kim (3:30) *Evolution (Ric Flair & Batista) defeated Randy Orton & Chris Jericho (15:29) *Shelton Benjamin defeated Christian, The Hurricane, Tajiri, Rhyno, and The Coach (11:03) *Edge defeated Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat Match (13:18) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 10-18-04 1.jpg 16_RAW_10182004jg_139.jpg External links * RAW #595 * RAW #595 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events